1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new system for monitoring a level of material held in a confining means and to a new device therefor as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a system for monitoring a level of material held in a confining means, the system comprising a rotatable reel means, electrically operated motor means operatively interconnected to the reel means for causing rotation of the reel means in either direction of rotation thereof, a flexible support means wound on the reel means and having free end means, a probe means operatively interconnected to the free end means of the support means to be carried thereby, brake means operatively interconnected to the reel means for holding the reel means stationary when the brake means is in one condition thereof, and control means operatively interconnected to the motor means and the brake means for causing the brake means and the motor means to raise and lower the probe by winding up the support means on the reel means and unwinding the support means from the reel means. For example, see the Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,667.